


Not Quite Simultaneous

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose isn't quite sure why she stays with the Master. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Simultaneous

**Author's Note:**

> **Character/Pairing:** Master/Rose  
>  **Rating:** Adult  
>  **Genre:** Angst, smut  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who and I make no money off of it.  
>  **A/N:** Un-beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Sitting on the jump seat, hands beneath her thighs, Rose watched the Master move around the console. She often told herself she'd come with him because she missed time and space travel. Sometimes she believed it was that he was hyper and eager and so excitable, rushing here and there, from planet to planet, scooping her up in a dance at the drop of a hat.

Just ten minutes ago, he'd stopped in the middle of a village, spun her around, pressed her close, then, hand on her back, dipped her back, lips hovering over hers as villagers watched in amusement. He'd told her he wanted to fuck her as soon as they got back to the TARDIS.

That was three minutes ago and anticipation was pulsing through her.

He'd declared the planet a bore and swanned off with her hand in his, dragging her behind him. She didn't mind too much. His moods were mercurial at best. They didn't often save lives, but she helped when she could. Got him involved too, and felt rather proud of that, even when it meant punishment later.

On the opposite side of the console from her now, he eyed her, head tilting to the side. "Well, aren't you a picture," he breathed, smirk lifting his lips.

Shifting on the seat, hearing it creak under her, she freed her bare thighs, one at a time. Her nipples were hard from the chill in the air, but his gaze made them harden even more. Licking her lips, she lifted her hands and threaded her fingers through her hair.

She thought he wanted wanton this time.

Hoped, because she felt a little wanton, sitting naked on the jump seat while he worked, fully clothed, on the dials and controls in front of him. Eyes on hers.

Spreading her legs, she ran her hands down her sides, to her thighs, pressing them open even further. Feeling a wicked thrill go through her, she slipped one hand between her legs and dipped a finger into her folds. Wet and hot, swollen and eager. Ready for him, but equally willing to accept her own touch. "Wanna watch?"

Straightening up, he shook his head, moving around the console toward her. "Not quite." Stopping in front of her, so close that she felt her breath bounce back at her, he cupped her face, fingers tightening in her hair. "Take out my cock, Miss Tyler."

Finger still inside her, she lightly rubbed her clit and lifted her other hand to his trousers, unzipping them and freeing his hard cock. So hard already. Without waiting for orders, she leant forward and slipped him into her mouth, groaning around the smooth, warm feel of him.

Closing her eyes, she bobbed slowly, swirling her tongue, sliding it down his length. Sucking and sucking on his hard flesh. In her head, she saw the Doctor, saw brown pinstripes instead of a gray suit. Saw his eyes, tender and full of want and need, settle on her face, watching her pleasure him.

Watching her get herself off.

"Enough," the Master bit out, pushing her back, dislodging her from his cock. He popped free from her mouth, and a loud sucking sound echoed throughout the room.

The Doctor would grin at that, she thought. Probably crack a joke. The Master stood cool and un-amused.

"Said I wanted to fuck you, not have you suck me off." As he urged her to the floor, on hands and knees, and positioned himself behind her, she wondered if the Doctor would be demanding in bed. Or would he let her have control?

The Master slid inside her and began thrusting hard, no words between them, just the sound of his loud grunts and her answering ones. His pace was hard and bruising, causing low shudders of pleasure throughout her body.

Times like these were when she couldn't lie to herself any longer. When she let him fuck her like this. When she fucked him just as hard, let him do things to her that he enjoyed, let him say things to her. Let him whisper the things he wanted to do to her, breath harsh in her ear as he rubbed her, bit her, fingered her, and fucked her.

On the nights that he told her what he'd done to the Doctor while in their proper universe, watching for her tears, when he told her of the Doctor's lover, Martha, when he told her everything about the man she loved more than life itself, she knew it wasn't any of those things that kept her with the Master.

It was the beating of his two hearts, not quite simultaneous, just a tad out of synch as she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
